


[podfic] Hardwood

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, NSFW Art, Pampering, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Game(s), Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sex Toys, Shopping, Smut, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Hawke finally finds a perfect gift for her man. Yes, it's a dildo.





	[podfic] Hardwood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hardwood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940992) by [kittenmarsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmarsh/pseuds/kittenmarsh), [new_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_kate/pseuds/new_kate). 



**Fic** : Hardwood

**Author** : kittenmarsh, new_kate

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 29:09

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 26,6 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/59efssavyq2axqt/new_kate+%26++kittenmarsh+-+Hardwood+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/mhds1ywb)


End file.
